Getting Started
So you have decided to enroll in Kingdoms of Camelot and received your first city. Good for you! To be able to keep up with other players you will need to build and upgrade your city swiftly as well as build a sizeable army to seize control of a wilderness, fight Barbarian Camps as well as battle other players. First Steps When you first enter the game, you will be greeted by an automated introduction system which will walk you through the basics of the game and teach you how to build a building, where to build these and generally give you an idea of what the game is about. The quest system of the game will guide you through the game to the point where you have actually researched and built everything possible. That means, trust the quest system for the first day or two and simply build whatever it suggests. Obviously, if you are an experienced player or think you have a better alternative than following the recommendations, there is nothing that can and will stop you from doing so. Read the Economy and Defensive Strategy sections for more about what to build and why. Starting Over There are a number of people who have asked in the forums about restarting in this game. While we are going to show you how to do this we would ask that you first consider why it is that you want to restart. It’s quite possible that the situation is salvageable. Not only will this save you time but then you wont’ find yourself right back in the same spot again. Here are some of the common problems you may have that make you feel that you need to restart. “I built too many/wrong kind of building” While time consuming this is a pretty easy mistake to recover from as you can simply deconstruct the errant building(s). Deconstruction is relatively quick taking only as long to unbuild as it does to build a level 1 version of the structure, regardless what level the building currently is. “I can’t defend myself” While frustrating this is the nature of the game. You will be attacked and you will not always be able to defend yourself from these attacks. Restarting won't prevent this. See Defensive Strategy for tips on how to defend yourself effectively. Don't worry, however, about your city being destroyed: all that attacks will do is steal your resources. How to restart If the above does not resolve the problem and you don’t mind abandoning your current server (along with people you know on that server) then it is possible to start over. In the upper right hand corner of the screen you’ll see this link that says change. Clicking on this allows you to create a brand new kingdom on a different server. Keep in mind there are a limited number of servers so you can only do this a few times. Also, keep in mind that your old kingdom will still exist on the old server. To keep your kingdom from becoming a free resource supply for players do the following: 1. Deconstruct/dragon stomp your tavern 2. Set your tax rate to 100% What this does is chase away all of the people in your kingdom. Without any servants none of your mines, farms, etc. will produce any goods. Additionally, with no servants you will no longer produce gold either. If you’re never producing goods then no one can steal goods from the now defunct kingdom either. At the current state of the game there is no real way to “quit” the game. But this does at least let you start over from scratch. Category:FAQ